


Drowning

by 4ever_yours2



Category: daredevil - Fandom
Genre: episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Daredevil grunted "No Frank I can't swim!"





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an add or fix or whatever you wanna call it to Daredevil episode 11 of season 2

Daredevil sat perched on the rooftop of one of the buildings on the docks, listening for the anomaly.  
A gun shot, distant. More, one after the other in rapid succession.  
A gun fight, he turned, got up and headed towards the sound. He ran through the containers and briefly stopped at the dead bodies that _he_ had shot down. He continued across the docks and swiftly boarded the ship. He ran towards the source of voices he could hear.  
"Don't shoot him, Frank! Frank!" He urged as he entered the room that smelt of anger and fear  
"Oh, for Christ's sake" Frank groaned "Get outta here, Red" he ordered  
"He's lying, Frank" He said through panted breath "We're here for all the same reasons, all right? I want the Blacksmith just as much as you, but he's not him." He walked closer "I know when someone's telling the truth, Frank. He's not." He had heard the man's heartbeat stutter when Frank forced him to speak.  
"Bullshit! Just get outta here!" Frank spat back at him in rage.  
"He's not the man you came for, Frank" Matt informed him  
"It's me, I swear..." The man pleaded, Matt heard his heartbeat stutter  
"Are you lying to me?" Frank questioned the man as he moved his gun from the man's chin to his cheek as he screamed "Are you lying to me?"  
"He's not the Blacksmith. Put the gun down." Daredevil pleaded  
Frank started panting as he replied with "Either way..."  
"You kill him, we have nothing." Matt reasoned as the man groaned.  
"You die" Frank finished the sentence. Before he could pull the trigger Matt threw a wooden stick he picked up off the table at Frank's hand, he grunted in pain. The gun fell out of his hand. That didn't stop him from kicking the man in the face.  
"You just couldn't let it be, could you?" Frank asked Daredevil as he walked closer "You just couldn't let it-" he tackled Daredevil  
"You kill him, we got nothing, Frank" Frank pushed him back out onto the main deck. Both groaned in pain as they hit the ground. Frank threw punches at his face.  
Left, right, left.  
"When are you going to learn?" He asked as he stood back "Mind your own goddamn business!" He kicked Daredevil once he stood up and continued the assault when Daredevil was on the ground again.  
Matt rolled away and stood up "Goddamn it, Frank. We want the same thing" he tried to reason again  
"That's bullshit. That's-" Frank lunged himself at Matt again. The two wrestled.  
"I don't want to fight you" Matt stated "I don't want to fight you"  
"You want me to take it easy?" Frank questioned as he head butted Matt. He stumbled back, Frank pushed him into one of the boxes and both were wrestling again.  
Frank threw a left punch, Matt ducked, Frank threw a right punch, Matt stepped back. Matt stepped forwards and punched Frank in the face. Frank stumbled back and grabbed a box to steady himself. He lunged at Daredevil again, Daredevil countered by moving to the side and kicking him on the back.  
"Stay down, Frank"  
"I'm so sick of you" _Always ruining everything_. Frank grabbed him by the shoulders. Matt threw him.  
Both men were panting.  
Matt walked closer to him, to help him up "Get off me!" Frank yelled, Matt backed up "Just couldn't let me have it, could you?" He questioned as he stumble away from Daredevil "you just couldn't let me have it" Frank sat down "One second in peace" he wiped his face "it was right there. You had to sweep in" _Like always_ "You feel good about yourself?" Matt moved to stand in front of Frank. Frank sighed when he got no response "Piece of shit"  
"Oh, come on, Frank. It wouldn't have been the truth, and you know it" Matt reasoned once again "I can't let you start a war for the wrong reason"  
"Maybe a war is what I need, maybe I need that. Those people, they took my children from me. They killed my kids! Don't you get that?"  
Matt knelt down "Then do right by them!" _Don't kill for their sake_ "help me. Work with me to get the man who gave the order"  
"And then what, Red? We gonna-" he stumbled with his words "We gonna bring him in for justice? Is that what we're gonna do? Your way's bullshit, Red. It doesn't work. I need him...I need him gone. It's gotta be permanent!" _For what he did to my kids_ "it's gotta be finished!"  
"I...I understand" he truly did "you're right. My way isn't working. So, maybe just this once..." He breathed heavily, trying to get the courage to say those dreadful words as he made the cross on himself "Maybe...yeah your way is what it's gonna take"  
Frank looked at him in disbelief "Red, just this once? No. No, no, no, no, no, Red. That's..." He shook his head "that's not how it works. It's just..." _Don't do this_ "you cross over to my side of the line..." He shook his head again "you don't get to come back from that. Not ever"  
Matt heard tires screeching and both men turned their head "I count ten. Armed" he informed Frank. Frank gave him a confused look, _How could he know that?_  
"There's a lot of gunpowder below decks." He whispered to Frank "Any of these guys start shooting, this whole ship-"  
"It'll blow straight to hell" Frank finished for him  
"We gotta get off this boat before they open fire" Matt knew the only other option was swimming. Matt was terrified as he walked over to the railing  
"You're goddamn right you do" he had to save Daredevil. He stalked over to him and pushed him off.  
Matt just saved himself from screaming. Instead he grunted "No Frank, I can't swim!"  
_What?!_  
A splash was heard.  
He quickly looked over the railing, no sign of him resurfacing. He looked over to the men on the docks. Then back over to where Daredevil landed, nothing.  
Against his better judgement he jumped over. The water was murky, it was difficult to see in front of him.  
He looked left. Then right. Then downwards, he saw a dark figure. Quickly he swam after it. As soon as he could he wrapped his arm around his waist. Then he swam upwards.  
He took a giant gulp of air when he resurfaced. The docks were empty, the guys must've thought they were either not there or dead. He didn't want to risk it though. The other docks on his right were clear. He swam towards them.  
He dragged Daredevil's body onto dry land. He was heavier than he thought. No response. He brought his ear close to his nose, his breathing was shallow. Frank knew he had to preform CPR, he knew how to do it from military training.  
_This is not weird this is not weird_  
He told himself as he leaned down, placed his lips on Daredevil's and breathed into him.  
Once then twice.  
He pulled back and started chest compressions.  
One, two, three, four, five, six, sev-  
He sputtered and coughed up water.  
Frank pulled back. Daredevil moved his head about, trying to regain his senses. "What the?" He questioned  
"You almost drowned" Frank answered  
He turned his head in the direction of that voice "Frank?"  
"Yes?"  
Frank saved him? "Thank you"  
Frank nodded.  
"What happened to the men?"  
"Dunno, drove off I guess, I was too busy saving you princess"  
Matt's mind goes blank, whatever response he had was gone. Frank nodded "Well you're welcome"  
He repeated his earlier sentence "Thank you, Frank"

**Author's Note:**

> He probably can swim but for fic's sake he can't


End file.
